Suprises Abound
by KiwiZira
Summary: A girl goes forward in time and ends up with every bodies favorite crew. What do they want with her? Please review it if you read it, even if you hate it, I just want to know why. Thank You.


August 25th, 2011

"Come with me if you want to live."

"Um, I can't, I have class in one hour."

"Not if the Borg get here first."

"The Borg, are coming here? Yeah, and you're the real Worf."

"I am."

"Sure, well, I think I'll take my chances with the Borg because I need to pass this class in order to graduate but, dude, that's a great costume. Good luck with them Borg."

"Katie, I am the real Worf and the real Borg are coming and will be attacking this planet in two Earth hours."

"Okay, if you are the real Worf, than um, hmm...I can't think of anything that just Worf would know, look, it's not that I don't believe you, well, yeah, it's that I don't believe you."

"I'm only going to repeat myself one time, if you don't come with me, in two hours the Borg will kill you."

"Okay, look, just let me get packed up and I will be glad to go with you."

"Fine but make it fast."

"Look, will the Borg single me out or will they just kill all of human kind?"

"We aren't sure yet."

"Who's "we""?

"Starfleet."

"Starfleet? So, Worf, what year did you come from? 2300? 2559?"

"2368."

"The same here your Starfleet commission was reactivated...whoa, you have a really good memory. What other little facts do you know? Like what year did you resign Starfleet to fight in the Klingon Civil War?"

"2367."

"Okay, dude, that's just a little freaky. I only know those things because I've immersed myself with the Star Trek universe for the past three days, anyone else knowing those things and having such a great costume has gone far beyond the normal reaches of fandom."

"Are you finished?"

"Yes, I'm all packed."

"Great. Worf to Enterprise."

"Enterprise here."

"I've secured the girl. Beam us up, now."

"Right away, sir."

Katie was impressed with the lengths that this man was going through to prove he was the real Worf. She only blinked and then the scenery around her changed. She no longer saw the rows of chairs and tables but what appeared to her as the transporter room of the U.S.S. Enterprise.

"Dude, how'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Bring in all these props so quickly. I mean, that was fast."

"Miss Kratz, welcome to the Enterprise. I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard."

"And I'm really on the real Enterprise! Come on you guys tell me what's going on, did I win a contest or something? This is just all too elaborate for the campus theater to have set up. These props could only have been made by some big Hollywood studio."

"Miss Kratz, I assure you these are no props. You are on the real U.S.S. Enterprise."

"But the U.S.S. Enterprise isn't real. Worf and Jean-Luc Picard are just characters created by Gene Roddenberry and his associates. They aren't real people."

"Miss Kratz, what do we have to do to prove to you that what you see is real?"

"Maybe you could start be telling me how, if this is all real, I got here."

"We beamed you up."

"Okay, what I meant was how I got from my timeline into your timeline. Did Q use his powers or did you fly into some space anomaly?"

"Q did have a hand in this, but he isn't the one who brought you here. That was all Worfs doing."

"Worfs doing?"

"Yes, Katie, I chose to bring you from your timeline into this one."

"Why?"

"Because I found you intriguing."

"Okay, first off, how did you find me?"

"The captain went on an archeology dig, and he dug up some artifacts who we determined had belonged to you and your room mate. I, seeing your belongings became intrigued when we found some figurines that looked like us and a replica of the ship in your quarters."

"You want me to explain how they got there?"

"Not now, we should get you over to Sick Bay so the doctor can scan you for any communicable diseases you might have acquired while living in 2010."

"Sure, and then I'll tell you everything you want to know and then y'all can send me back to my timeline."

"Katie, you can't go back. No one has Q powers anymore, not even Q himself can send you back."

"So, I'm stuck here?! No no no no, that's unacceptable. I need to go back to my timeline."

"Miss Kratz, I'm sorry but there is no way of sending you back to your timeline."

"So, I'm here to stay? Forever?"

"In a matter of speaking, yes."

As the words left the captains mouth Katie fell to the floor, and started to cry.

"Captain Picard to Counselor Troi."

"Yes, captain?"

"Your services are needed in the transporter room."

"I know, I'm already on my way."

Within seconds the counselor was there.

"Captain, Worf, what did you say to her to make her cry so?"

"They told me that I can't go home. I'm stuck here, alone, for the rest of my life. No family, no friends, no familiar surroundings, nothing!"

"Well, let's try to look at the bright side of things."

"The bright side of things? Counselor, for me, right now, there ain't no bright side. How would you feel if you were suddenly pulled from this timeline and suddenly placed in another? Especially if you were placed in a time line that you thought was just made up, one that you told yourself over and over again didn't exist."

"I guess I'd be feeling as confused and upset as you are."

"Yes you would."

For once in her career Counselor Deanna Troi didn't know how to help someone. She looked at the captain and at Worf for help, neither of them knew what to say or do either.

"Could I just be left alone please? I think I just need to let this all sink in."

"Certainly but, wouldn't you rather be someplace a little nicer? Come with me and I'll show you to your quarters."

"My quarters? I'm going to be living here, on the Enterprise?"

"Where else would you live?"

"I just thought that maybe I'd explain why those items were in my room and then you would dump me off on some planet or star base."

"That would be cruel, of course we wouldn't do that. The captain has arranged for you to live in one of the guest quarters."

"Thank you captain."

"You're quite welcome."

"See, you're feeling a little better."

"A little. I'm relieved that I'll be living here, among people I'll know from the TV. show but, I'm still confused why Q picked my apartment to excavate and what caused it to become an excavation site when my stuff was still in it?"

"Well, that's a story for another time, let's just take you to your quarters."

"All right."

As Counselor Troi walked Katie to her quarters she could tell the young woman began to become excited, but as to why, she didn't know.

"Katie, I'm sensing you're excited when only a few minutes ago you were very upset and confused, why the sudden change?"

"Because, I've decided to look at this predicament as an adventure. I've always wanted to go on an adventure."

"An adventure? I'm glad your mood has improved and I see it improved a little quicker than most other peoples, you wouldn't happen to be bi-polar, would you?"

"Yes, I am but please don't tell anyone. It's not like I want to keep it a secret but I'd just like to tell people on my own."

"I won't tell anybody. Well, we are at your quarters, do you need me to show you how to use the technology?"

"Yes, please."

It turned out Katie was a slow learner so it took more than just a few minutes for her to catch on to the new technology. However, the counselor was very patient with her and went over and over how to use the food replicator, what commands to use for the computer, and even how to use the bathroom. Everything had to be explained.

"Counselor Troi, I'm sorry I'm such poor student, thank you for being patient with me."

"It's no problem, now, do you still want to be left alone or do you want me to stay so you have someone to talk to?"

"I'll be fine by myself, thanks."

"Your welcome. If you need anything, here is a com badge. To use it all you have to do is push the button. Got that?"

"Yes, that's an easy piece of technology. Thanks again."

"Your welcome, bye."

"Bye."

Katie was surprised at how the technology was different than what it appeared to be on the television series. Now that she had resigned herself to her fate, she had to think about what she was going to tell the captain and everyone about why the figurines were in her room. How do you tell someone that in your timeline their whole lives are broadcast on television? She guessed it was as easy to explain that to someone as it was to explain to someone that they have been taken from the past and thrust into the future. Her mind was just starting to put together a story when she heard the door bell ring.

"Who is it?"

"Lieutenant Worf I've been asked to escort you to Sick Bay."

"Oh that's right, the captain wanted me to be scanned for diseases."

"Oh, and I've also been asked to take your belongings to the captain for inspection."

"Inspection? No one is inspecting anything of mine without me being there."

"I'll inform the captain."

"And just to make sure no one takes my stuff from my quarters while I'm gone, I'm taking them with me."

Worf wasn't pleased with that answer but he didn't want to make things any more difficult for her than they already were, so he let it go.

"Y'know Lieutenant, with you being head of security, I feel like a prisoner being led to the brig."

"I'm sorry you feel that way."

"Nonsense, I'm fine, it's just a little weird, that's all. So, why does the captain want to inspect my belongings?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well, once he finds some of the objects on my computer, he's going to have even more questions than he does now."

"I'm sure he will, all of the senior staff have questions for you."

"Especially you?"

"Yes."

"Well, I can't wait to answer them. I mean, now that I'm here to stay I better be honest with all of you."

"That would be advisable."

"However, in exchange for my honesty I'd appreciate honesty on the part of the senior staff as to what they know about the borg going back in time and attacking Earth when they supposedly did."

"That will be up to the captain to decide."

"You really don't talk much, do you? No wonder they didn't give you many lines in the television shows or movies."

Worf had to literally bite his tongue so as not to ask the questions that were driving him crazy. He wanted to know specifically why she had a figurine of him sitting on her bed.

"Dr. Crusher, this is Katie, our guest from the past."

"It's very nice to meet you Katie. Worf, I'll take her now, thank you for bringing her here. Well, Katie before we begin, I'd like to get your medical history. I couldn't find anything in the computers about you or your family. So, do you have any major diseases in your family? Heart conditions? Diabetes? Cancer? Alzheimer's?"

"Well, I have a mental disease, my dad has high cholesterol, my Mom has digestive problems, and my brother has a few mental diseases."

"Could you be more specific?"

"Okay, I have bi-polar disorder, my brother has adhd and learning disabilities, and I'm not sure what to call my mom's condition."

"Mhm, let's scan you then. This doesn't hurt and it's much faster than any methods of diagnosing that you are used to."

"Okay, do you need me to change into a gown or something?"

"No, just stand right there. Oh, I forgot to ask, when was your last menstrual period?"

"I couldn't really tell you, I'd have to check my calendar at home. Oh, wait, I can't, sorry."

"Could you estimate it?"

"I suppose, I'd say maybe a month ago."

"Okay, would you say that you're period is a little late?"

"No, why?"

"Because when I scanned you, of the many things it told me was that you're pregnant."

"What? That scanner thingy must be broke or malfunctioning. I'm on the birth control pill."

"Well, that's only one form of birth control, and it turns out those birth control pills before 2025 weren't as effective as they could have been."

"Oh, well, are you sure I'm pregnant and my period isn't just a little off? I mean, I have been under a lot of stress recently, not counting what has just happened to me."

"I'm positive."

"Oh, this complicates things, but it means I won't be alone or without a family now, so, wow, I'm really pregnant?"

"Yes, you are really pregnant."

"Well, I can only say one thing right now, thank God my Gramma Nelson isn't here to yell at me."

"She wouldn't approve?"

"Oh no, she doesn't even want me kissing my boyfriend let alone having sex with him! Well, I guess the captain wants to go through my belongings. Or is there something else you need to tell me or scan me for?"

"No, you're free to go. I would like to see you again tomorrow for a follow up appointment and to start you on pre-natal vitamins."

"Okay, thank you doctor."

"You're welcome."

Katie walked out of sick bay with so much on her mind that she forgot where her quarters were, so she decided to just walk around and hopefully she would run into somebody she knew. She didn't have to walk very far before she ran into Counselor Troi walking with William Riker, the ships first officer.

"Counselor Troi! Oh, am I glad to see you. I would really like to talk to you if you have the time, that is."

"Oh, Katie, Hi, this is Commander Riker. Commander Riker, this is our guest from the past, Katie Kratz."

"Katie, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You said you needed to talk to me?"

"Yes, about something very important, very important."

"Will, we'll continue this conversation later. Katie, would you like to talk in your quarters or would you like to come to mine?"

"Well, since I don't remember where my quarters are."

"Don't worry, I remember. I'll show you again."

"Thank you."

"Oh, Miss Kratz, the captain asked that I take your belongings for inspection."

"Commander Riker, please understand this, but, no one is going to search through my belongings without me being present. I'm sorry."

"Worf told me you'd say that."

When Deanna and Katie reached her quarters again and walked inside, the first thing Deanna did was go to the food replicator.

"I think that what you need to calm down is a nice hot glass of chocolate milk."

"I think caffeine is not what I need now."

"We'll just get yours without caffeine then."

"Thank you."

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"I'll just come right out and be honest, Counselor Troi, I just came from sick bay and when my check-up was over with, Dr. Crusher told me I am pregnant."

"You're what?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh, congratulations!"

"No, this isn't a good thing, this isn't a good thing. I can't be pregnant. I can't raise a baby all by myself."

"Katie, you won't be all by yourself. You'll have all the new friends you're going to make to be with you."

"You are eternally optimistic, aren't you? Counselor Troi, I don't have any friends on this ship yet and after I explain why my computers have what they have on them, I don't think anyone is going to want me around. I'll be totally by myself, well, in eight or nine months I won't be, but, you know what I mean."

"What do your computers have on them? May I ask you?"

"I don't think you want to know, I mean, none of it will negatively affect anybody on this ship but me, it's just that, do you really want to know what's on my computer?"

"I think the captain is more concerned about what's on your computers than I am. Is it okay if I invite him in?"

"Sure, why not get this over with?"

"Counselor Troi to Captain Picard."

"Captain Picard here."

"Captain, Katie is ready to show us her computers."

"I'm on my way."

It didn't even take the captain five minutes to reach the guest quarters. He was anxious to know what was on those computers, everyone who knew about them were. Everyone also wanted to know why there were figurines of them in her room when the captain excavated her apartment and how she got a replica of the ship. It intrigued everyone. So, with all the senior staff either sitting or standing in her quarters she began to explain to them how in her timeline they were all just characters on a television show. They were all daunted by all the information she knew about them, although she had to with hold some information because some of the events she knew about were yet to have happened. They all felt like their privacy had been invaded because she knew so much about them.

"So, I'm sure you all have questions for me. And those figurines, that's all they were, just figurines of you guys, just a way for the Hollywood big wigs to make even more money off of the show."

"Katie, did people write fan fiction about us?"

"Did they write fan fiction about you? The answer would be a resounding yes. I, being one of the writers and readers of those stories know of at least 1,500 stories that were published on the internet, not all of them were written very well.

"Could you show us some of these stories?"

"I could show you mine, I'd rather not, but I could, but as for the other 15,00 stories, I'm afraid I can't because I have no internet connection."

"Miss Kratz, I would love to read your stories."

"Well, captain, you are in one of them, there is only one so, well, that's not true, there is one complete story and two incomplete stories."

"I'd especially like to read the completed one."

"It might be a little freaky. I know when my friends included me in their stories I got a little freaked out but if you want, I'll pull it up for you."

As the captain began to read the story he turned read in the face, Katie knew he was reading the part where he and the doctor consummate their feelings for each other. When he was finished, he handed the computer back to her.

"Well, Miss Kratz, that story is very well written. It seems you have all our personalities right on queue."

"Thank you, I guess, well, does anyone else want to read it or the two unfinished ones? This is a one time opportunity, my battery is fading fast."

"Katie, would you let me look at your computer when the battery finally dies and I'll see if I can find some power source for it to run again?"

"Of course Mr. LaForge. If you could find a power source for either of my computers I'd be grateful. I have so much saved on these babies that I don't feel like parting with right now."

"Katie, I'd like to read your story."

"Mr. Worf, I'd really you rather not read it, or the unfinished ones. They contain images that once put into someone's mind won't go away, and they aren't pretty images, I assure you."

"Mr. Worf, listen to her. You don't want to read her stories."

Worf was all the more curious to read them. What could this seemingly innocent girl have written about him?

"Captain, with all due respect, I do want to read her stories."

"Fine, Katie, give him the computer."

"Captain, please don't make me. Please don't make me."

"Katie, I order to let Worf read your stories. Now that I think about it, he does have a right to know, doesn't he?"

"Thank you captain."

Worf, reading over the texts very slowly so as not to miss anything suddenly handed over the computer, he wasn't even finished.

"I've read enough. Katie, do you really speak Klingon?"

"Truthfully, not really, but there were some Klingon dictionaries on-line that I studied occasionally. I remember how to say good, that's maj' and I remember the words lu' and buy' gnop, but I don't remember what they mean. Oh wait, doesn't lu' mean yes, I'll do it and buy' gnop means that's great?"

"Yes, you are correct. Your pronunciation is a little weak but, I would gladly instruct you on how to speak it properly. What sparked this interest in Klingon culture?"

"Um, it just struck me as something well, odd, no, not odd, but, as just something that well, I really don't know. I was just reading on the internet one day about the Klingon language, just as something to pass the time and I was hooked. I even bought a cook book that taught me how to make some Klingon foods."

"Did you like any of it?"

"Truthfully? I didn't make any, all of the Klingon food mentioned in the TV series were either made exclusively with animals only found on Qo'noS or made with blood. I'm sorry, I won't drink blood."

"You don't know what you are missing."

Katie was getting more and more nervous about what he would say next, after all, how far had he read? Did he know her feelings for him? Did he read the unfinished story about them and their children?

"Katie, I have one more question for you, why do you think I'd name my son Kor?"

"Oh, you read that little paragraph?"

"Yes, I did."

"Well, I researched some Klingon names that were mentioned in the TV. series and Kor seemed like the best person that had a specific name in the whole series to name a son after. I mean, he was a great guy, wasn't he? He was a great Dahar Master, wasn't he?"

"He still is."

"Oh. I stand corrected. Sorry. So, anyone else want to read my stories, you better hurry before the battery runs out."

Everyone took a turn reading her stories. Everyone felt like their privacy had been invaded even more. Now, it was time to turn the tables.

"Miss Kratz, would you like to see what has been excavated from your apartment so far?"

"So far? You are planning on returning?"

"Yes, with you there to guide us."

"Oh, okay. Where are the things you've excavated so far?"

"They are in my ready room. I thought they would be safest in there."

As the senior officers and Katie walked to the bridge, she began reminiscing on what all had happened to her today. So much had happened, she was over whelmed and decided to turn her brain off and stop thinking. There was a long road ahead of her and if she started crying now, she would never stop. They reached the ready room and Captain Picard ushered them in.

"Oh, my figurines! Those were the ones you were talking about. And my picture album! Are they pictures still inside? May I look?"

"Go ahead, they are your things. These are the originals, we've made replicas of them. I hope you don't mind."

"I guess I have no choice, oh, wow, my shoes, my diploma, and thank God my lotions were in plastic containers, I wonder if they have gone bad yet? I'm sure they have, but, the ingredients should be on the bottles, do you think the lotions could be replicated?"

"I don't see why not although we do have our own lotions and soaps and perfumes. You needn't worry about replicating any of those."

"I'd still like to, just to have the smells of home. Did anything big, like a big brown recliner chair happen to be dug up yet?"

"Yes, it's in the cargo bay, and yes, that was replicated as well."

"Oh, I think I'm going to cry, that was my Grampas chair, he gave it to me before he died."

Katie began to cry at the memory of her Grampa, he was very special to her, he was the only Grampa she had ever known. She cried for all the memories of him, and all the memories that went with all her belongings. Counselor Troi came beside her and put her hand on Katie's shoulder.

"I think I'd like to go back to my quarters please. I've had a long day and would like to retire for the night."

"I think that's a good idea, do you think you can remember where they are?"

"Truthfully, no, I've forgotten again, but I remember the room number, so, I guess I'm getting better."

Once Counselor Troi had walked her to her quarters and said good-night, she went to the food replicator and had some diet caffeine free dr. pepper replicated for her. If only she could have the real thing, with real caffeine and real taste. That's what she needed right now, what she wanted right now. The next day turned out be better than the previous. She met with Dr. Crusher and was given her first dose of prenatal vitamins. They were smaller then she remembered them, not that she had taken them before, but her friends had. She met with Counselor Troi again and talked about her future and Katie reminisced about her past.

That night at supper time, her door bell rang.

"Who is it?"

"It's Worf."

"Oh, I'm just eating supper, you can come in though."

"I don't want to disturb you."

"Well, you might as well, just HIghoS."

"All right, we'll start with how to pronounce the words you know. Then we'll move on."

"Okay, but before we begin, let me say one thing, I'm a very slow learner, and I have a terrible ear, I often hear things wrong, actually a lot of the time I hear things wrong. So, please don't get too frustrated with me, please have patients with me."

"I'll try my hardest not to yell at you, if you'll try your hardest to learn."

"It's a deal."

Katie had her first Klingon lesson. It turned out that she learned the language better with a teacher than on her own with just her computer to help her. Worf had to hold his toung a couple times and he had to laugh a couple times because Katie mispronounced the words.

"Worf, it's close to midnight, I think we should call it quits for today."

"All right, would you like to continue tomorrow at the same time, or perhaps you could join me for supper and I could introduce you to Klingon cuisine."

"Worf, I don't think I'm ready for Klingon cuisine yet. I mean, I don't even know if I'm allowed to eat Klingon cuisine."

"Why wouldn't you be allowed?"

"Just you never mind why I wouldn't be allowed to eat Klingon cuisine. Truthfully, it's none of you concern."

"Katie, I'd like to make it my concern."

"Are you trying to befriend me? Because if you are, it's working."

"Yes."

"Fine, I guess the more people that know the better. Worf, I'm pregnant."

"You're what?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Have you told the captain?"

"No, why? I just found out yesterday."

"I just think he has a right to know."

"Um, why?"

"Because, while you are on board this ship, he is responsible for you."

"He's responsible for me? I thought I'd be responsible for me."

"Not while you are on Captain Picard's ship, he takes responsibility for all his guests."

"Oh, so, guess what I'm doing tomorrow?"

"I suggest telling him as soon as you can."

"Thank you Worf. Good night."

"Good night."

Katie began to think about how to tell the Captain her news. Was it good news? She wasn't sure. On the one hand it was good news because she wouldn't be alone now and she'd have something to remember her boyfriend by, but then on the other hand it was bad news because she'd be raising this baby all by herself. Being a single parent was not something she was looking forward to. She thought about this for so long that she didn't realize what time it had come to be. The time was five in the morning and she had another appointment with the counselor in five hours. Some sleep was definetly in order.

"Miss Kratz, the counselor has informed me you have some matters to discuss with me?"

"Yes captain, my we talk in private?"

"Sure, how about you meet me in my office in half an hour?"

"All right, thank you , sir."

It took Katie half an hour just to find the nearest turbo lift. She didn't want to be late for her meeting with the captain, so she half ran down the hallway and into the turbo lift that would take her to the bridge.

"Commander Riker? I think I'm lost, where is the captains office?"

"It's just right over there, here, I'll show you. He's been expecting you."

"Thank you."

The captains' office was indeed right where the first officer had pointed. The door opened with a whoosh.

"Miss Kratz, I trust this is private enough?"

"Yes, sir. What I have to talk to you about isn't a serious matter but one that may require some special attention. I'm not sure, but, you see, captain, I'm pregnant."

"Well, congratulations!"

"Thank you, sir."

"Has the doctor determined your due date?"

"No sir."

"When you see her next, you'll have to ask. I'm just curious as to how long I'll have you in the field with me."

"Oh, I'm sure I'll be able to excavate for some time."

"Miss Kratz, I'm so glad you will have something to remember your boyfriend by."

"I am too, sir. I guess I should let you get back to work then. Thank you for speaking with me."

"Your welcome, oh, and anything you need, you just let me know."

"Thank you, sir."

The talk with the captain had gone over surprisingly well. Katie wasn't sure what she was hesitant about, it's wasn't like she was part of the crew. He didn't have to worry about finding a replacement for her. However, she remembered what Worf said, how the captain took responsibility for all his passengers and felt a little bad for burdening him with her problem.

During the next few days she began to become acquainted with the ship and was even able to find her quarters. She continued to have daily counseling sessions with Counselor Troi. She continued with her study of the Klingon culture. Life just basically fell into a routine for her. She liked it like that.


End file.
